Mémoire du bien
by Lena Malhya
Summary: Quand Sauron vous livre sa vision du monde........................ATTENTION LECTEUR PREVENUS!..OS pr le Poney Fringuant...


**Bonjour tout le monde ; me voilà, avec un léger retard, pour mon premier one-shot pour le Poney Fringant…**

**Donc je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !!!!!!!**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**MEMOIRE DU BIEN**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Le noir, mon élément, le but que je prédestine à chaque être vivant.**

Devant mon iris flamboyant, j'assiste au suicide de ces fourmis humaines.

... Quel projet stupide !

Combattre ma puissance suprême pour le Bien… le Bien !… Mais, grognards ignorants… _Le Bien, c'est **Moi**._

De ma grande tour terrible, je daigne vous développer ma vision du monde, à vous lecteurs audacieux, qui accordez votre attention aux paroles de Sauron.

Soyons sérieux, pensez-vous vraiment que le vivant existerait sans un minimum d'égoïsme, ou plutôt une _majorité_ d'égoïsme ?

C'est ce qui a permis au monde d'évoluer, vous ne pouvez le nier. Si un animal ne tue pas pour se nourrir, il est condamné à mourir, entraînant avec lui tous ses semblables.

On doit donc tuer pour survivre. Alors quand les Valar vous font des ronds de jambes et vous imposent des politesses comme : « N'assassinez personne ! »… « Aimez-vous ! »… « Respectez les autres ! »…

Laissez-moi rire de ces balivernes !

Après avoir exalté ces valeurs, vous osez me juger comme étant l'Imposteur. Mais c'est contre-nature, et je parle là de la _vraie_ Nature, la Nature profonde et neutre, loin des préjugés de ces « dieux » !

En approfondissant plus, je peux distinguer dans vos cœurs des élans énormes d'héroïsme et de générosité. Comme si demain, à l'aube d'une guerre encore plus terrible que la mienne, vous vous lèveriez et vous vous uniriez contre elle, au nom de la paix : absurde !

Revenez à la sagesse ! Je vous communique une vérité poignante : sans la guerre, l'homme n'est rien. Je le vois bien assez avec ces fourmis qui se fracassent sur ma berge. Quand on y repense bien, que seraient-elles devenues si elles ne luttaient pas pour moi en ce moment ? Et pensez-vous qu'elles s'arrêteraient à ma chute ?...

... Bien sûr que non. Où seraient vos contes héroïques et vos histoires passionnées, pour lesquels vous vouez un culte, sans un minimum de sang ? Mais je vous sens suffisamment intéressés pour comprendre que ma domination de leur _soi-disant_ terre n'est qu'un prétexte pour leur combat acharné.

Je me sens assez fier sur ce point-là : j'ai réussi à leur faire passer un message malgré leur réticence à mon idéologie : « Pensez à vous avant votre prochain. »

Toute votre vie, on vous a conditionnés avec précisément le contraire de cette idée, mais, sincèrement, êtes-vous arrivés à faire une véritable concession sans que cela ne laisse dans votre tête quelques remords ?

Désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais l'entente n'existe pas. C'est une pure fiction que vous vous persuadez à croire chaque matin en vous levant.

Évidemment, toute cette logique magnifique m'a été transmise par la seule personne connaissant parfaitement le monde : Melkor. Lui seul m'a ouvert l'esprit, et m'a sauvé de la torture morale des Valar...

**ooooooooooooooo**

Mais je ne peux plus m'étaler sur mon existence, car déjà le sol commence à trembler :

_**Que se passe-t-il ?**_

Ah ! Quel désastre, leur délire les amène à faire sombrer Mon Noir dans leur folie.

_**Ciel ! Mon anneau !**_

J'ai réussi une fois à les en empêcher, mais là… sans moi…. le monde est condamné.

_Mon esprit s'efface._

Le métal froid de mon âme ne fait plus qu'un avec mon sang rouge en fusion.

_Je me brise._

Au loin, ce bon vieux Manwë apparaît sous forme de «pigeon».

_Je m'étouffe._

Des cris de joie éclatent et se propagent dans mes vallées ténébreuses.

_Je m'affaisse._

Stupides créatures ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est avec ma perte que vous signez la vôtre ?

_Je m'éteins._

**ooooooooooooooo**

Ô fidèles lecteurs ! Vous qui me suivez dans mon agonie… Ayez un peu de bon sens, et réfléchissez là-dessus :

Qui a raison en fin de compte ? Que cherchez-vous vraiment dans votre monde si moderne ?...

**Tout vos avis m'intéresse…….**


End file.
